Binge Drinking
by PANDA Qiao
Summary: Because even vampires binge drink. Alice's reaction to Jasper kissing another girl. One-shot.
**_This idea came into my head when I rewatched 1997 Lolita and the scene where Dolores is just casually eating fruit in the middle of the night in front of the fridge :-)_**

* * *

\- x -

She stumbles into her silent apartment with much less grace than usual, the closing of the door and clinking of her heels against the wooden floor the only sounds bouncing off the bare walls. She hadn't even time to decorate the place since she had bought it twelve days ago - something else had been preoccupying her mind for the last few days or so.

She lets out a deep breath when the eerie silence becomes too much for her to bear. She isn't used to feeling this alone.

She had bought the small but seemingly modern-esque apartment in the heart of Chicago just a little over a week ago and planned to surprise Jasper with a month long vacation for their anniversary. The family had been fine with it; Rosalie was more than happy to help Alice shop for clothes to bring and Bella thought it would be good for her and Jasper to get away for a little while and enjoy themselves.

Padding gently into the small kitchen, she ran a hand through her wet hair. She remained emotionless when the beads of raindrops glided down her porcelain cheeks, slightly smudging her lipstick in the process.

It had all happened so fast; she hadn't even see it in her visions.

Standing in front of the refrigerator, she paused. Her face - which had harboured the same blank expression for the past few consecutive days finally broke into a small whimper and she rested her trembling forehead against the fridge door.

She had been watching him at the school prom. She remembered clearly how he complained about the proximity of all the humans in their drunken and flushed state, but she merely put a reassuring arm around him and projected as much love as she could. She knew he had the self-control to not do anything drastic.

It was only when she was halfway down the car park, returning from retrieving her jacket from her car when she narrowed her eyes through the long window to see a random girl from her art class (Nina Towers, Alice believed she was called) wrap her skinny arms around Jasper and kiss him with all her humanly might.

She stared as Jasper struggled to not react (for if he did it would surely end in a blood bath) and thus he stayed perfectly still as the audience of students (including a horrified Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett) cheered him on and the girl (much to Alice's horror) continued kissing his mouth, his jaw, his neck...

The worst part of it all was that she could sense the lust radiating from him.

Wordlessly, Alice had turned straight around and practically jumped into the car, slammed the door and huddled in her seat as if the yellow walls were protective barriers against the fire that began consuming her entire body.

She hadn't looked back since her foot slammed down on that pedal. She initially texted Bella as soon as she had left the school grounds, reassuring her that everything was fine and for them to let her return in her own time. It was only when she was ten minutes into driving did she have a vision of Jasper coming to look for her, but he was restrained by a very agitated Bella and Edward -

Which was why she now found herself heartbroken, angry, confused, and peering her golden pixie eyes into a fridge in the middle of Chicago filled to the brim with the cups of deer blood she had prepared the night before. She knew a binge was coming.

Her pale little arm reached out for the first container on the top shelf and she slowly downed it, putting it carefully back in the fridge when she had finished. She drank another. Then another. She drank the entire top shelf within a matter of minutes.

The burning in her chest was still apparent and blazing harder than ever so she lowered herself down and sat cross-legged on the floor with a full cup from the lower shelf.

Empty cups and mugs with red stains clinging to the insides were placed neatly in rows on the floor as again and again the thick liquid ran down her throat and into the throbbing pits of her stomach. She ignored the loose trickle of blood that escaped her lips and stained her tank top and boy shorts - it gave her another excuse to do some shopping therapy.

Upon finishing the last cup, Alice gently laid down on the cold kitchen floor, her right foot pushing the fridge door left to right slowly as she gazed upwards, her mind filled with nothing.

Suddenly, a vision came to her.

She could see Jasper frantically driving around the outskirts of Forks trying to catch her scent. His eyes were pitch black and his expression more serious than usual. With a sharp intake of breath, she rolled over and rested her head on her folded forearms, the light of the refrigerator making the skin on her calves and thighs look even more ghostly white.

The image of his face sent stabs of bitterness into the wounds in her chest, and she gave a little peek at the contents of the fridge. It was empty.

She sighed and hauled herself up from her seat on the floor. The fire in her chest was igniting again.

She paused momentarily to think.

Another binge would be needed.

 _ **\- fin -**_


End file.
